An analog signal may be continuous in both value and time. For example, the analog signal may be associated with a value (e.g., amplitude) for every instant in time. Moreover, the analog signal may take on any value from an infinite set of possible values (e.g., all real numbers  or all real numbers  within a limited range). By contrast, a digital signal may be a discrete-time sequence of values from a finite set of discrete values.